Display apparatus of the type contemplated herein generally include a rigid backing plate or wall having a preformed modular panel mounted on either one or both sides of the backing wall. Each of the modular panels is provided with a series of ribs projecting outwardly from the wall and having a vertical strip formed on the outer edges of the ribs and spaced one from the other to form horizontal slots. Display hangers are positioned in the slots for displaying articles of merchandise. This type of display apparatus is heavy, making it difficult to handle and requires considerable storage space.